1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor wafer processing systems and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing communications between a defect source identifier and a tool data collection and control system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor wafer processing systems comprise a plurality of process chambers arranged to process semiconductor wafers in a serial manner to produce integrated circuits. As the wafers are processed, they are intermittently positioned in a metrology station or stations to measure the effectiveness of the process steps being performed. When defects are detected by the metrology station, the system operator is notified. The system operator then generally reviews empirical data to determine the source of the defect. Once the source is identified, the operator adjusts the operating parameters of the various chambers within the tool to mitigate future defects.
The defect source identification process may be automated using a defect source identifier as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/905,607, filed Jul. 13, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference. The defect source identifier collects data from the metrology station with regard to defects that are found on a wafer and analyzes the defects to automatically determine a source of those defects. Once the source is identified solutions to the source of defects can be suggested to an operator.
There is a need in the art for an integrated solution wherein the defect source identifier can communicate with a tool data collection and control system to create an automated process to predict tool failure and correct possible failures prior to actual failure.
The present invention generally provides a method and apparatus for providing communication between a defect source identifier (DSI) and a tool data collection and control system. The defect source identifier collects defect data until a defect is identified. Upon identification of a defect, a request is sent to a semiconductor wafer processing tool to request the tool parameters that were being used at the time the defect occurred. The tool data collection and control system retrieves the tool parameters and communicates them to the DSI through a network or other form of communication link. The defect source identifier (DSI) can then identify defect sources per chamber if the chamber information is provided by the tool data collection and analysis tool. The tool parameters are processed by the defect source identifier such that select wafer data is extracted that is relevant to the tool parameters at the occurrence of the defect. The select defect data is communicated to the tool data collection and control system. The data is used to execute a prediction model to predict failure occurrence of the tool components. If the model does not predict a failure of the tool or any component of the tool is imminent, the tool data collection and control system returns to its steady state. If a failure is predicted, the tool data collection and control system takes corrective action and then updates the defect source identifier with the action that is taken. To enhance accuracy of the invention, a data mining engine may be used to correlate defect data, tool parameter information (process data), and parametric data (e.g., electric test results).